


Vwoop

by DivisionSymbols



Series: The Adventures of Dream and Ranboo [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ender hybrid Dream, Gen, I just had the idea for this so I wrote it and it ended up being shorter than I expected, Ranboo is adorable, i love him so much, oh and uh Ranboo has a tail, some Dream and Ranboo bonding because I can't find any, sorry about that, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivisionSymbols/pseuds/DivisionSymbols
Summary: Dream makes a tiny mistake, but the smile he gets in return was worth it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Adventures of Dream and Ranboo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074494
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1161





	Vwoop

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot find any Dream and Ranboo bonding a n y w h e r e so here's this.  
> For context, this isn't based off anything. Just some dudes camping in a cave, nothing to see here.

It was an accident.

Dream never meant to let it slip.

He was just sitting outside, keeping guard of the cave the others slept in, Ranboo settled a few feet away, humming something and occasionally making little enderman noises. Sometimes the kid would fiddle with his gloves, sometimes he’d take off his crown and just stare at it, sometimes he’d run his fingers through his split hair and fluff it up some more, sometimes he’d adjust his tie. (In all honesty, Dream wasn’t sure  _ why  _ Ranboo hadn’t taken his tuxedo off and gotten into something more comfortable. The kid had to have been uncomfortable after wearing it for so long. He wasn’t planning on sleeping in it, was he? Surely he had a hoodie or sweatshirt in his bag...)

Dream sat eerily still, slowly falling into focus on all the sounds of the night. Somewhere in the forest, mobs wandered; zombies groaned, spiders made their spidery noises as they scuttled around, skeletons rattled, coyotes yipped and howled...

There was a soft  _ Vwoop _ from beside him and, without thinking, he let out a responding, _V_ _ woop vwoop _ .

It was only after he became aware of Ranboo staring at him with wide, bewildered eyes that he realized he’d slipped up.

After a long moment of silence between the two, Ranboo made a soft, hesitant,  _ Vwoop? _

Dream sighed quietly to himself. The jig was up. He might as well…  _ Vwoop vwoop _ .

Ranboo’s eyes lit up, and he made a happy _V_ _ rrur _ , that long, bony tail of his thumping against the ground.

Dream couldn’t help but smile at the younger hybrid's joy.

Maybe it was worth his secret slipping to see that smile.

And if the two spent the rest of their four hour watch  _ vwoop _ ing back and forth, well, that was their little secret.


End file.
